1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device for use in an automotive vehicle, the navigation system including a system for guiding a vehicle to a parking spot close to a border.
2. Description of Related Art
In an area such as Europe, an automotive vehicle often crosses a national border. Traffic regulations and other customs may be different from country to country. A driver has to obey the traffic regulations effective in the country where he/she is driving. To quickly give such traffic regulations to a driver when he/she crosses a state border, JP-A-11-108685 proposes a navigation system. In this system, when it is recognized that the vehicle crosses a border, local information including traffic regulations is given to the driver. In this system, however, such local information is given to the driver while he is driving. Accordingly, it is difficult to give the local information in detail. In addition, the driver is not able to concentrate on receiving the information because he has to concentrate on driving.